Shawn Spencer
Shawn Spencer (b. February 1977) is a pseudo-psychic part-time consultant employed by the Santa Barbara Police Department. He is the son of Henry and Madeline Spencer. He is currently dating Juliet O'Hara. Shawn is the main protagonist of the television series Psych. He is portrayed by James Roday. Biography Shawn Spencer comes from a family of cops, his father Henry being a officer and, later, a detective for the Santa Barbara Police Department. He has an eidetic memory, which he inherited from his mother. Unlike his father, he has no desire to become a cop, and preformed a petty crime to prove it. Shawn often used his amazing powers of observation and deduction to call in tips to the police anonymously. After one of Shawn's tips lead police back to him, he claims to be psychic to avoid jail for being an inside man. When he uses his observational skills to convince them of his special abilities, the department is slightly impressed, hiring him on as "psychic consultant". Shawn enlists the assistance of his reluctant best friend, Gus, who is the much more practical and hard working of the two. They open their own agency, Psych, taking his talent for detective work in a new direction. Shawn uses a set of unique skills to solve crimes for the SBPD and sometimes for private clients who hire him on the side. His eye for detail, outside-the-box thinking, and throw-caution-to-the-wind-to-follow-a-hunch attitude make him excellent at following and solving cases. He often enjoys playing up the part of a "psychic" and has many "visions" as long as he has an audience. Personality Shawn is above all else attention-seeking. All of his "episodes," need to have an audience, and he is (usually) never seen alone. Eccentric and outgoing, Shawn also seems to be able to draw people to him, leading to fast friendships, such as in Lights, Camera... Homicidio, when he befriends one of the actors in a matter of hours, to which Juliet questions how he can make friends so fast. Shawn also talks way too much, usually showing disregard for serious matters/situations or running his mouth in the face of a criminal who would rather Shawn stay quiet. Sometimes this trait saves his life while he stalls for time, and other times jepordizes it. He also has a very high opinion of his hair. Using his "gift," Shawn also has no problems being slightly manipulative, usually lying to others about who he is or tells people what they want to hear based off of his observations of them. This sometimes leads to trouble as well, especially when his rouse is found out. He also displays an almost unnatural lack of fear of danger, rushing into situations most people (especially Gus) would think twice about. Yet on the other hand, he also shows irrational fear over smaller incidents - such as ghosts or dead bodies. Events such as these usally follow with him and Gus screaming and running. It is also said that he has a "distaste" for pointy things. Friends and Family Shawn is always accompanied (usually with protests and stinging sarcasm) by his best friend, Burton "Gus" Guster or "Gus" for short, who plays along with the charade, and the two are typically engaged in some type of humorous witty banter. Shawn typically introduces Gus to potential clients or suspects using a wide array of creative and often humorous aliases. Gus is the "straight man" in the duo, and keeps Shawn from losing sight of where he is going. Gus is also one of the few people who know that Shawn is not actually a psychic. This enables him to better help Shawn keep up his ruse, and also ensures that he is not duped by any of Shawn's antics. Gus occasionally assists Shawn in his psychic revelations. Shawn often conveys his brilliant observations in the form of obscure movie references, typically from the eighties. His seemingly random and disparate comments often lead people, most notably Detective Carlton Lassiter, to dismiss him as immature and scatterbrained. However, it is often Shawn's unconventional way of investigating a case, and his unique perspective on evidence, that allows him to see things that other people miss. Shawn also had a short-lived relationship with highschool sweetheart Abigail Lytar, from the last episode of the third season to the tenth episode of the fourth season, in which she informs Shawn that she is traveling to Uganda for six months, and that she wants to put their relationship on hold until she came back. Shawn agrees to this, and they continue a long distance relationship until the season four finale, where Abigail visits, gets kidnapped and almost killed by the psychopathic killer Mr. Yin, and ultimately decides that she can not handle the stress of Shawn's lifestyle. Shawn is also sometimes aided in his cases by his father Henry, an ex-cop who raised him with the incredible skills that make him so observant as an adult. Shawn's relationship with his father was strained before the Shawn began to work for the Santa Barbara police department, but gradually improves as the series continues. In the season 6 finale Shawn and Gus along with Henry investigate the body of Veronica Towne, Henry discovers that his fellow cop friends were corrupt. In the end he decides to quit the SBPD which comes as a shock for Shawn as it is shown that he loves working with his father and finally has respect for him, Henry tells Shawn that it is not his game anymore and offers to get a beer. Shawn says they should go now but Henry tells him he has to break news to a friend. Shawn sees the name of Jerry Carp as one of the corrupt officers and goes running to find Henry but it is too late as Henry has been shot at point blank. In the season 7 premiere he rushes his father to the hospital when Shawn finds Henry lying on the beach he refuses to leave him. After his dad got shot Shawn goes rogue breaking and entering into Jerry's beach house and destroying personal property. Later Shawn gets a call from the hospital, the doctor tells shawn that Henry is doing fine and that he is writing. Shawn sees crazy girl Chelsea and Henry writes to Shawn to pull the plug. Shawn refuses to do this. Throughout the episode Gus is no help at all and despite everything he wants to do he can't because Chief Vick and the FBI told him not to get involved. Lassiter followed Shawn and gave him a bulletproof vest, in this we see that Lassie cares about Shawn and praises what he is doing. Shawn finally comes face to face with the man who shot his father. Jerry tells him to back off and quit but Shawn tells him he'll quit when he (jerry) is behind bars. Jerry dies and Shawn gets a call from the hospital. The doctor takes the tubes off Henry and Henry and Shawn finally share a sweet special moment with Henry telling shawn that he was an idiot for going after Jerry like that but tells him that he is immensely proud of him. Shawn and Henry's relationship will improve in season 7 they will share lots of moments and Shawn will finally realize how much he needs his dad in his life, and Henry will finally realize how much he needs shawn in his life. For five seasons, Shawn and Detective Juliet O'Hara engaged in a classic will-they-or-won't-they relationship. It was clear Shawn had feelings for Juliet, but she had sent mixed signals throughout the show. Juliet finally confirmed her feelings for Shawn in the last episode of the third season, after he faces the killer Mr. Yang. Although Shawn clearly still wanted to be more than friends, he decided he had to turn her down, because he was on a date when she asked him out. After hearing him proclaim his love for her to Gus, Juliet kisses Shawn regardless of the fact that she was going to go on a romantic getaway with her then-current boyfriend Declan Rand, in One, Maybe Two, Ways Out. Shawn almost lost her even after this fact after she thought that they missed the moment, in Extradition II: The Actual Extradition Part, but after he compares he makes a statement that he would give up his motorcycle, which he thought of as the purest form of freedom, they begin dating at the end of the episode. Shawn and Juliet's relationship will need to overcome a variety of obstacles going forward. In Neil Simon's Lover's Retreat, Juliet mentions expectations, and Shawn starts to worry that he isn't meeting her expectations. They have a long talk, and Juliet tells Shawn that their relationship is beyond what she could have expected. When he questions marriage, she tells him not to feel pressured to marry yet, because she doesn't. However, Gus discovers a ring hidden inside Shawn's Nintendo DS, which was stolen, then returned. He was also found to have invited Juliet's father so he could ask permission. In Juliet Takes a Luvvah, after Shawn first moves back in with his parents, upsetting Juliet, Shawn decides to move in with Juliet, saying home is with her. Trivia *When his dad asks who his hero is, Shawn says Sylvester Stallone. However when other people ask, he says his dad is his hero. *Henry and Gus are the only ones who know that Shawn is not psychic. Later in the series Declan Rand found out through his own means as well. *Shawn had a crazy fit in Santabarbaratown 2 this is proven when he goes after Jerry. *Shawn has an eidetic memory and an IQ of 187 *Actor James Roday who plays Shawn loves working with Corbin Bernsen who plays Henry. *James Roday and Maggie Lawson (Juliet) have been dating since 2006. *He and Maggie have appeared in another episode together named "fear itself" *He has had his appendix removed. *He has an irrational fear of Patrick Dempsey from "Grey's Anatomy". He's also jealous of his hair. *He has a poster of a hot blond laying on a Corvette that says "Hauling Ass" that he refers to as his "favorite piece of art". He also insured it for half a million dollars. *He always travels travel with a small packet of Johnson and Johnson's baby shampoo in his wallet. Quotes My nicknames are Capt. Crunch, Cheif Inspector, and The Amazing Psychman. My anagram is Snap Wrenches. My playlist includes#The Redwalls: Universal Blues #The 88s: Over and Over #Bob Schnelder: The Califonian #Luce;: Never Ending #Sister Hazel: Absolutely When I was 15 my favorite Album at 15 was The Smithereens:Blow Up I wouldnt be able to live with out iTunes, Aspectic packaging, and Carbon Dioxide. Gallery Shawn Spencer's finger to eyebrow device.jpg Tea Cup Shawn.jpg shawn1.jpg shawn3.jpg Shawn Spencer34.jpg Shawen.jpg AseFimhynu;lietnmjhu.jpg Indiana shawn.jpg Shawny boy.jpg imagesCA2J4NR0.jpg 2hj.jpg imagesCA5CGQ1Z.jpg imagesCA7EX6WT.jpg imagesCA44J9M3.jpg imagesCAY1D7UO.jpg shawn55.jpg imagesCA2SARLB.jpg de:Shawn Spencer es:Shawn Spencer fr:Shawn Spencer Category:Characters Category:Main Character